Birthday
by bubblepink200
Summary: just got an idea, tell me how you like it! I'm going to try to write a summary, well actually its a sentence but yeah if you don't get what I'm trying to say, Title suggests it, but i'm going to try! Tris is turning 17, and Tobias is surprising her one candle at a time, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope it isn't too bad! Sorry if it is!**

Tobias.

I wake up, to the alarm on my side, vibrating. I look over to my beautiful girlfriend. Smiling, I look at her small, beautiful frame, the very thing that had the power to make all my worries melt away.

I quietly get out of bed, and start on the task of waking her up. I shake her lightly, "Tris, honey, wake up" I say in a soothing voice. She groans, and throws a pillow at me.

I dodge it without effort. "Gonna take more than a lame pillow throw to get me away" I say in my famous instructor voice. She groans again, and finally rolls over.

I gently kiss her on the lips, and I go to take a shower. Once I get out, I am assaulted with screams, "6:00?! Tobias?! What the heck?! It's so early! Why are we waking up so early?!" I smile to myself. "Surprise" I say with my most mysterious voice.

She inwardly groans, and goes in for her shower. I smile, running through her birthday plans over and over again in my head.

Tris

I silently groan as the hot water caresses down my back, soothing my muscles, and losing me in my thoughts. Why the heck is Tobias waking me up so early? Did I forget it was someone's birthday or something?

I feel my hot water dwindle, and I quickly shampoo, condition, and wash. I get out just before it turns cold, and start my morning routine.

I hear a pounding on the door, and I jump up, for a second I'm stuck in fear, memories of Peter, Drew and Al come to mind, then I hear his soothing voice, and I calm down again.

"Why is the door locked?" He whines. I can practically see him pouting through the door. "I wanna come in!" "I'm barely dressed!" I shout. He jiggles the door handle, and I tie the towel tighter around my body.

"Come on, we're gonna late!" He yells. "Be there in two seconds! Wait where are we going again?" I ask hopeful that he would spill.

"Surprise" he says again. Now it's my turn to pout. "But hurry, or else we're gonna miss it!"

I turn to the mirror, quickly brush my hair, and teeth, pull on a black tank top, and black skinny jeans, knee high combat boots, and take one quick last look. It will have to do.

"Alright, I'm coming in there in 5-4-3-2"

I rush out of the bathroom before he can get to one, and run straight into him. I fall to the ground from the sheer impact, and he starts laughing. I give him a dirty look, and he tries to help me up, but he is too dazed to actually help. I pull him down next to me, and soon, we're in a full on pillow/tickle fight.

Half an hour later, I fold over onto the ground unable to breathe from all the laughing. He does the same, and we lay there next to each other on the floor. I turn over to look at him, and I'm immediately lost in his eyes.

He kisses me, and looks at his watch. Dismay crosses his face as he sees what time it is. "We better go," he says quickly, and he carries me princess style all the way out of the Dauntless compound and to the train tracks. The sky is still dark, but I can see a little patch of light coming up from East.

A gust of wind captures the dandelions and I shiver, quickly rethinking my choice of clothing. Tobias notices me, and quickly takes of his leather jacket. He puts me down and wraps his jacket over my cold shoulders, embracing me with it's warmness.

I sigh, thinking how lucky I was to have him. I feel his arm around my waist and all I feel is comfort, warmth, love. Just about a year ago, I wouldn't have even dreamt about the life I had now. Sometimes I would just pinch myself, to see if it was actually real, and that I wasn't dreaming. That I actually had the most caring, loving, nurturing, romantic boyfriend in the world. And then I realize, that I am his and he is mine.

The train comes bounding from the right, and Tobias gives me one last squeeze, and starts running, with me right behind him. We effortlessly pull ourselves in, and sit down, legs out hair blowing.

He puts his hand over my eyes and says the surprise is coming. He holds it there for about five minutes, and releases it as I am dozing off. I gasp, by now the sky had turned a beautiful shade of pink and red, with purple green and dark blue above, finishing with a thin layer of black just at the top.

At the bottom, I could see the top of the sun peaking out from under the landscape. I scoot closer to him, and nestle my head into his neck, where it fits perfectly. He wraps his arm around my waist, and rubs his thumb in a circular motion. I turn to face him, and kiss him passionately.

"Don't wanna fall out" he says, breaking the passionate kiss. I pout and whisper into his ear, "I'll take my chances, I am Dauntless after all." I see a small smile play at the edge of his lips, "God I love you" he says as his lips crash into mine.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm not gonna ask for reviews but just letting me know that you read this, and any criticism that comes with it would totally make my day! So PM me, review (if you want to) or contact me! Idek how that would work, but just putting that out there. So yeah, thank you so much again for reading, and this pretty pointless a/n but it means so much to me. Okay now you probably think I'm a sappy emotional, okay I'm just blabbing but yeah, thanks again! Props to the person who can even count how many okays ^^^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope its not too bad!**

**Tris.**

The train slows, and we break away. By now the sun had risen fully, and was making it's way up, towards the West. I look over at Tobias, questioning if we were getting off or not, he nods slightly and we jump off. I laugh as the feeling of weightlessness overcomes me, and prepare myself for the landing. My feet slam into the ground, and an uncomfortable pain shoots up my leg, but I ignore it.

Tobias puts his hands around my eyes again, and I sigh. "I have another surprise" he says mysteriously again. I can't help but shiver, his touch could make me do crazy things.

**Tobias.**

I lead Tris to my secret hiding place from when I was younger. When things would go from bad to worse, I would escape to this. It had so much sentimental value, and was the very thing that got me through my childhood.

Part of me feels nervous exposing so much of myself. I quickly push that thought aside, this was Tris, the one who accepted me, hands down, under any circumstance.

I slowly guide her, ending right at the edge of the foliage, beyond, is a circular lake, with water clear as day.

I slowly release my hands, and hold my breath.

**Tris.**

Tobias slowly releases his hands from my eyes, and I gasp. The sight in front of me was a lot to take in. Glass like water in front, evergreen trees and oaks surround me on all three sides, and most important of all, my wonderful boyfriend.

"This is amazing" I breathe. And he lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding. I take a step forward but feel something different, I look down and see blankets, all different colors and sizes, covering a huge space with a picnic basket in the middle.

I look up at him, and he looks down, he smiles and we race to the picnic basket. We have this game for picnics where we each pull out food items, alternating from person to person, and we make a meal for the other person out of the ingredients we pulled out.

First I pull out fresh strawberries. He grins widely, oh how he loves his strawberries. Next he pulls out a chocolate muffin. He eyes me, and I can't stop smiling. I pull out waffles, and he pulls out cinnamon, gross. And so on and so forth.

At the end, I am left with strawberries, blueberries, milk, waffles, syrup, brown sugar, peanut butter and bacon.

I can't stop myself from grinning, Tobias is gonna love this.

**Tobias.**

I look down at my ingredients, chocolate muffin, cinnamon, Nutella spread, cantaloupe, whipped cream, orange juice, sausage and celery. Great I think to myself, most of these things are things she hates. And then the idea strikes me.

**Tris.**

I spread the peanut butter and brown sugar on the waffle, adding liberal amounts of syrup on top. Next making flowers out of the strawberry slices and blue berry balls on top of that, finally adding milk and bacon to the side, and I'm done. I sit back and enjoy the scenery, waiting for Tobias to finish.

**Tobias.**

I spread the cinnamon and Nutella on top of the muffin, and glaze the top with whipped cream. Next to it, I awkwardly put the cantaloupe, sausage, and celery, finishing with the oj on the side. Not my best work but it will have to do. "Ready?" I ask.

**Tris.**

"Ready?" A deep voice sounds and I look up. "Ready" I say. And we take our plates out. He slides me his and I slide him mine. I look down and see the most horrendous plate of food I would ever eat, and I look up at him. He has a sheepish look, and I burst out laughing.

"Sorry" he says apologetically, pulling me towards him. "No, it's fine" I say between laughs. "I'll just nibble on the muffin and drink my oj."

We finish our 'breakfast' and sit together and laugh and talk. I kiss him slowly on the lips, tasting the sweetness of the syrup. "I love you so much, this is the best surprise, thank you." I say, heart racing. "I love you too, but the surprises don't end here." He says and pulls out a slice of Dauntless chocolate cake with a single candle in the middle, I gasp. "Happy birthday" he says smiling. "Since you didn't get the birthday breakfast you deserved, I hope some chocolate cake will be enough to wash those memories away"

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" I ask and I let my lips crash into his. What a perfect birthday.

**Alrriiighhhht! Chapter two! How do you like it? Suggestions, comments, questions? Contact me! In the form of pm, review, email? Idk haha I sound like a commercial. But yeah, thanks for reading! Chapter 3 coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if it sucks!**

**Tris.**

"Alright," Tobias says as he breaks away. "We have to go." I groan and pretend to pout. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise" he says. "Does everything have to be a surprise?" I question. He thinks about it for a while and I get lost in his muscles, "yes" he finally says, a smile playing at his lips.

Before I can groan, he takes my hand and pulls me towards a hidden pathway. We walk through and the wind shakes the trees, making the brightly colored leaves fall to the ground. I look up mesmerized, raining leaves, Tobias, the most romantic picnic breakfast. It was all so perfect.

I let out a laugh, and Tobias gives me a look. "What? I'm just so happy right now." He smiles and grabs my arm, throwing me onto his back. I laugh, as he starts running through random leaf piles.

He bounds up and down the pathways, and we end up in a little meadow. He gives me a look. And we start running. He hands me a rake from out of thin air, but I don't even question it.

We race to the pathways and start raking, bringing the leaves all the way back into the meadow. "Betcha I can make a bigger pile than you by the end of 5 minutes!" I call, challenging him.

He scoffs. "You're on Trissy boo." I give him a face, "alright, 5, 4," and I start running. "Hey!" He calls, running after me. He grabs me from behind and kisses my neck.

I squeal as he lifts me off the ground, and I turn around to kiss him. He loosens his grip and I take the chance to elbow him in the stomach. "Hey!" He yells, rubbing his stomach. "That's what you get for calling me Trissy boo!" I call back running for the closest pile of leaves.

By the time five minutes are almost up, most of the leaves are in our piles and are exactly the same size.

He looks at me, and eyes a leaf cluster about 30 feet away. I see where he looks, and give him a face. We run, getting in each other's way, but he beats me there. I groan and try to sidestep him, but he turns his rake over and jabs me with the rounded part.

"Oh it's on" I yell turning my rake. We parry and for a few minutes and I try to find an opening. I fake left and quickly run right, dodging his grasp.

I quickly rake as many leaves as I can and run back to my pile. "Hah!" I scream, as he runs back. "I win!"

"How about a celebratory kiss?" He asks, smirking. "You wish" I say, but give him a kiss anyways. "Wanna do something fun?"

I nod my head and he tells me to close my eyes. I roll them again, I hate surprises.

**Tobias.**

I make sure Tris isn't looking and start raking our two humongous leaf piles together to make a bigger one. I make sure she isn't looking again, and quickly jog towards a cluster of trees, taking out the next surprise.

**Tris.**

"What's taking so long?" I yell. "Alright alright, you can open your eyes now." I quickly open them, and look around, everything's the same, except for the immense leaf pile in front of me.

"Is this the surprise?" I question aloud. "Yep, guess what we're gonna do." He asks, giving me a mysterious look.

I think of the things we could do with a massive leaf pile, but nothing comes to mind. I shrug my shoulders, and he takes my hand. "Ready?" He asks. "3-2-1!" At one, he yanks my arm and starts running straight into the leaf pile.

We crash right into it, and sink to the bottom, surrounded by scratchy leaves and grass. I am stunned for a moment, and he gives me a kiss. "How'd you like it?" He questions. I slowly grin, "no biggie" I say. But he knows I loved it.

"Well, I have one more surprise for you right now, close your eyes and be a good little Trissy." I punch him in the arm when he says this but close my eyes.

**Tobias.**

I take out the chocolate cake, concealed in a basket under the leaves and light a candle. My hands trembling, knowing that she will be so surprised.

"Alright, open."

**Tris.**

"Alright, open" I hear a deep voice say, and my eyes flash open. In front of me is another slice of Dauntless chocolate cake with a candle in the middle. I small smile creeps into lips, until I am grinning widely from ear to ear. He smiles shyly, and I kiss him, forgetting to blow the candle.

It falls down and quickly erupts a fire among the dry dead leaves. He rolls me over and we run away, eating the cake, and laughing. Tasting the sweetness of his lips, I look up and embrace him. "I love you so much, thank you" I say quietly, nuzzling my face into his chest. He takes my chin, and lifts it so I have to look him in the eyes. "Tris, you do not know how much I love you back." I smile, and hug him tighter.

**So, thanks for reading! Comments, questions? Please tell me! Just telling me that you read it will totally make my day! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 4's coming shortly!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! You guys are sooooooo sweet! Like you have no idea how much your comments mean to me, and how it made my day! And now I have 3 followers and a favorite! You're gonna kill me from happiness! I'm so glad that you guys like it! Please though, do tell me if it sucks! But I hope it won't, there's big expectations now. OOOOH SCARY! haha okay, i'm gonna stop now, but more at the bottom! I AM SO SORRY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART IF THIS SUCKS!**

**Tobias.**

It's now 10:00, time for the next surprise. I glance down at Tris, hugging me, she's not gonna like the idea of another surprise, but I know she'll love the actual thing.

"Time to go." I say quietly. She hugs me tighter. "A few more minutes." She pleads. "No can do, Trissy" I say, using the cute nickname she hates, she punches me lightly in the arm, and I steal a kiss.

She pushes away, and I take her hand. I take her through another path, and take a sharp right. The haunting tree clusters and branches reminding me of my past. She shivers and grips my hand harder. I take this as a chance to grip her hand tighter, knowing that she's there makes everything about my past seem to melt away, and know that everything will be okay.

We emerge from the trees and I can feel her gasp. I clench my teeth, memories flooding my mind. Tris, tris tris.

**Tris.**

I gasp as I see the plain gray, box houses lining the patch of land in front of me. Abnegation. My childhood home, my family, Marcus. I feel Tobias clench his teeth, and I grip his hand tighter.

The things he would go through to make me happy, to reunite me with the family I missed for another birthday. "Hey" I say quietly. "We don't have to go."

His muscles tighten and I can see he has already made up his mind. "No" he says, "it's your birthday, I can do this if you're with me." He tries to smile, and I stop him with a kiss.

"Thank you," I whisper. He shrugs, embarrassed, "let's go see your parents."

~00:(page break!):00~

My hand trembles as I raise my hand to knock on the plain door. I lower my hand slowly. "What's wrong?" Tobias questions in a loving tone. "It-it's just, nothing" I say. He went through all this trouble with his physical and emotional state to get this time with my family, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, I'm not gonna ruin it because I'm scared.

Scared of what my father will think, scared of tensions, scared of hatred, embarrassment. "Hey," he grips my hand. "You don't have to pretend to be strong, I'm here" he smiles and embraces me in a passionate kiss. "Together we can get through anything."

I look up, and smile. "Together," I nod. And he takes my hand and we knock on the door together.

The door slowly opens, and at once a cry erupts. "Happy birthday Tris!" I run in, all my worries melting away.

"Mom, dad!" I cry, running up to them. I go in for a hug, but my mom stops me, eyeing her, I shake my dad's hand, and slowly do the same to my mom.

I had forgotten the Abnegation ways, but it was such a relief to see that they still loved me. Tobias nods at both of them, and they lead us to the living room.

My mother stands aside and let's us sit down first, "anyone want a drink?" She asks sweetly. Tobias and I nod, I look over at my dad, "I'll help." He says, and Tobias and I both look down.

I grip his hand tighter as they leave the room, and he gives me a sympathetic look. I shrug dismissing it, I never had that much abnegation in me either way.

"So Tris, Four, how did you guys meet?" My mom asks as she sets down the drinks in front of us.

I look at Tobias, and he nods his head. "Well, we met during Dauntless initiation, and we started spending a lot of time together, then we developed feelings for each other, and now were here." My mother nods, and I eye my dad.

"It's good that you have such good friends that care about you so much" she says.

"So, Four, are you a transfer?" My dad asks. I can feel him harden next to me. I grip his hand and tap him four times with my thumb, signaling that I will take care of this.

I quickly knock my cup over with my toe, and it spills everywhere. I feel bad, but it's protecting Tobias, and he's already compromised so much to be here.

"I am so sorry!" I say at once, pretending to look worried. "Don't worry honey, we'll get some towels to dry it up."

"I'll help you," I offer, looking down at the spill again. "That's very kind of you, Tris." I look at Tobias and the worried look on his face has vanished.

I let out a sigh of relief, and follow my mother to the kitchen.

~00:(page break):00~

"Well, look at the time!" My mother exclaims, looking at the clock on the wall. "I understand you have another appointment somewhere else? It was so nice being able to be with you on your birthday Tris, Happy Birthday."

"Yes, you've grown to be a fine young lady" my dad says.

"Thanks" I smile, and they usher Tobias and I out of the door.

Once it closes, we both let out a sigh of relief. "Well, it could've been worse" I say, "yeah," he replies sadly. "Hey, you are such a sweet guy, thank you so much for setting this up for me" I say shyly taking his hand.

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much"

"Oh Tobias, you do not know how much I love you."

"Bet I do," he teases. "Close your eyes,"

"Again?"

"Yes"

I close my eyes, and I feel him leave me for a few seconds.

"Alright open" I open my eyes, and see him, holding yet another piece of chocolate cake with a candle in the middle.

I smile, and remember to blow it out this time, before crashing my lips into his. "You're perfect you know that?"

"Yeah, I do"

I punch him in the arm, "You're a dork you know that right?"

"as a matter of fact I do, but I'm your dork" he smiles and envelops me in another kiss.

**So how'd you guys like it? AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY IF ITS SUCKS! but yeah, please please tell me if you have any suggestions, comments or just letting me know that you read it! It really does make my day when I see that I bring joy to other people's lives in the form of writing! THANK YOU AGAIN TO THOSE WHO TOLD ME HOW THEY LIKED IT! YOU GUYS ARE LIFE! and to those who favorited and followed I HOPE I DONT DISAPPOINT YOU! and sorry if CAPS and all my apologies bothers you! haha but yeah, chapter 5 coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope it isn't too bad! Btw, Thank you guys so much for making my day! You guys are amazing!**

**Tris.**  
>"Last bite?" Tobias asks, shoving the cake into my face. "You can have it" I say with a passive hand, "what? Trissy boo doesn't want it?" He fake pouts and I laugh.<p>

"Alright alright, we'll share." I say taking a bite, and he eats the rest off the fork.

"So, I know your not gonna like this but..." I cut him off.

"Another surprise?"

"Not exactly" he says, a small grin forming at the edge of his lips. Suddenly I feel a wet drop on the top of my head. I look at Tobias and he looks up, a full smile forming on his lips. The first flurries of the season start to come down, and I watch mesmerized as the delicate drops fall to the ground. "Change of plans, we're playing in the snow."

"Wait what?" He grabs my hand and pulls me toward the direction of the marsh.

By the time we get there, my hair and clothes are soaked, and the snow is coming down harder. I shiver as I step in a bank, and my foot sinks in.

I shiver again, and Tobias gives me his jacket. I look over to him, giving him a smile of thanks, he shrugs unaffected by the coldness, and takes my hand.

The touch makes my insides melt, and my hand burn. He pulls my hand and we run through the already forming snowbanks, kicking and jumping.

He kisses me, and jumps to the ground, pulling me down with him. I land on top of him, and he kisses me again. I kiss him back, letting his tongue skirt the edge of my mouth, begging for entrance. I let it in a little bit, and smile.

Deciding to play with him I roll off of his chest, and he makes a pouting face, I give him a small peck.

Slightly satisfied he goes and starts moving his arms and legs in a waving motion. I give him a look, "what? Just do it, trust me."

I shrug and drop back down to the cold snow, numbing my back. I copy his waving motions and he gets up, picking me up with him princess style.

I look down at the indentations in the snow, in front of me are two human sized angels next to each other.

"It's beautiful," I breathe, and kiss him, this time granting him full entrance.

**Tobias.**  
>God, Tris is so hot, even when she has wet hair, and soaking clothes. I kiss her passionately and start walking towards another snow bank. I misplace my step and we roll down the hill, still attached to each other, still kissing, passionately, making out, hard.<p>

We break apart once we stop rolling and she bursts out laughing. I can feel my cheeks turning red, but she kisses my cheek, and starts making another snow angel.

I eye her, and think about how perfect she is. "Hey! Come on! Make some snow angels with the birthday girl!" She yells.

I chuckle and roll over to where she is. She starts laughing again, and I get another idea.

**Tris.**  
>"Hey do you wanna build a snowman?" A deep voice asks me. I whip my head towards it and he grins. I give him a questioning look. He gets up and starts rolling a ball of snow. He keeps pushing until it's as big as the trunk of the oak trees, and as tall as my thigh.<p>

"That's a snowman?" I ask. "No, no, Tris honey we're not even close" he says in his famous instructor voice. "Welcome to The way to make the perfect snowman 101!"

I smack him in the head, and he laughs. "Just show me how to make it."

He guides my hand as we roll the ball, we keep rolling until it's just a little smaller than the first one. Tobias lifts the heavy ball of packed snow and places it on top of the bigger one. I take the chance to stare at his muscles through his shirt.

He takes my hand again and we roll a smaller one. He lifts it and puts it on top of the 2nd one. By now it's taller than me, and as tall as Tobias. He takes a handful of pebbles, and 2 sticks and places it on the top ball. After a few minutes he steps back, in front is a, 'snowman'.

"So how do you like it?" He says wrapping his arms around me from behind. "It's beautiful" I say. "Well I saved the best for last," he says while pulling out a carrot.

"What's this for?" I question. "You tell me" he says mysteriously. He hands me the carrot and I look at the snowman.

Where would it go? I look at the head, of course! I take the carrot and jab it into the top part.

I take a step back, admiring my work. Tobias takes one look and bursts out laughing. I turn red, and try my best to make an annoyed look.

"What?" I say. "I put it in the right place didn't I?"

"It-it's supposed to be the nose" he manages to get out. I feel warmness rush into my cheeks and I turn my back to face him.

A few moments later I feel a hard sphere like structure hit my back. I turn around, and another hits me square in the face. I let out a scream, and start charging Tobias.

He keeps laughing, and starts running away. He stops and forms another ball from the snow. He throws it and it hits me in the face again.

Exasperated, I make my own and start chucking it at him. I drop to the ground to re stock my pile, and when I get up, he's gone. I look around, snowball in hand, eyeing every structure. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and I am swept down to the ground.

I land on top of him again, and smash snow into his face. "I think that will do, Mr. Four" He sputters and gets up, carrying me through a small pathway, into the forest and underneath a large rock. Beneath it is a new pair of clothes and many blankets.

We sit down, and he looks away as I change. I do the same for him, while I'm still look the other way, he embraces me with a warm blanket, and we watch the snowfall, fall around the forest like scene around us.

"Close your eyes"

"Again?"

"It's a surprise"

"Fine"

I close my eyes and wait for the next surprise, annoyed.

"Alright open." My eyes flutter open, and I look in front of me. Tobias is holding a plate of Dauntless chocolate cake with a candle, and 2 cups of hot chocolate.

I kiss him, and blow out the candle. We share the chocolate cake and watch the snow. I think all the way back to the first day I met Tobias, and started my new life.

I turn to him "you're beyond perfect" I say, he goes in for a kiss, and I take the chance to smush another ball of snow into his face.

"Gotcha" I say playfully.

**So how'd you guys like it? So, now that you guys know what I'm trying to do, what should they do next? Please tell me! I would love to hear your amazing ideas! Also if you have any comments, criticism, suggestions please tell me! And like always it totally very much makes my day when somebody tells me that they read my fanfiction. So yeah please tell me your ideas! And I hope it wasn't too bad! Shoutout to all you wonderful people who took the time to follow/favorite and to tell me you read this! You amazing people know who you are! Thank you so much! CHAPTER 6 COMING SHORTLY!**

**p.S. IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE THIS LINE IS FROM "DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?"**

**YOUR AWESOME!**


End file.
